Volver a empezar
by Kiyoko Saito
Summary: Bueno es mi primer fic, tras un golpe de mala suerte, Alice pierde la memoria, habrá muchas cosas que deben de pasar Alice y Shun para volver a estar juntos, con esto llegaran nuevos amigos, ¿Quien sera el criminal de la historia?... mal sumario lo se u.u
1. La ultima vez que nos vimos

**Hola! n.n como ven soy nueva en fanfiction :3 pero tengo experiencia con esto de la escritura :b espero que me perdonen por lo mala que soy para tener ideas de una historia pero así se empieza xD**

**No les quitare mas su tiempo así que a leer ^^**

**Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 1: La ultima vez que nos vimos.<em>**

Era una tarde calurosa, tres jóvenes se encontraban en un laboratorio, revisando datos al parecer, en esos datos se encontraban información sobre lo que hace cuatro años se creían que eran juguetes, estos se encontraban platicando también con esos "juguetes" que hoy en día se conocían como bakugan.

-Y bien ¿Que les parece la idea?- el mas pequeño de estos, este se asía llamar Marucho, un niño chaparro, rubio, ojos azules y muy inteligente.

-A mi me parece buena idea aunque no estaré aquí para eso, je je je.- dijo la mayor de ellos, ella correspondía al nombre de Alice, pelo naranja, ojos achocolatados e igualmente inteligente.

-Muy buena, pero lo malo es que no tendremos bakugan de verdad.- dijo el menor por unos meses a Alice, su nombre era Shun Kazami, pelo negro, unos lindos ojos ámbares, sabio, paciente e inteligente.

-Si, eso sera lo único malo y Alice no te preocupes, algún día estarás aquí para ver el Interespacio Bakugan.- el rubio le sonrió, esta igualmente lo hizo.

-Eso espero Marucho, eso espero.- dijo con alegría pero después tomo un tono de tristeza en su voz, pues ese era el ultimo día para estar en aquella ciudad, pues su abuelo últimamente no estaba bien.

Antes de que el rubio le dijera algo para animarla fue interrumpido por su mayordomo.

-Señor Marucho tiene una llamada.- dijo el mayordomo que correspondía al nombre de Kato.

-Aya voy Kato, chicos ya vuelvo.- sin mas que decir el joven se fue con Kato dejando solos a Shun y a Alice.

Un aire incomodo pasaba por el cuarto aquel, al parecer ninguno de los chicos no sabia que decirle al otro, pues ellos estaban enamorados entre si, el silencio no tardo en gobernar aquella habitación pero para la sorpresa de los dos el muchacho decidió hablar por fin.

-Alice ¿No sabes que tiene tu abuelo?.- dijo el muchacho como si no le importara lo cual no era cierto.

-No, los doctores no determinan que es lo que tiene, solo se que esta mal y que si no lo cuido estará peor.- dijo Alice aparentando no estar triste aun que eso era imposible.

El chico se había dado cuenta de esto pero antes de decir algo la puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico rubio otra vez.

-Alice te solicitan con tu abuelo, al parecer no esta muy bien.- el rubio trataba de ocultar su cara de pena.

-Dile que voy para aya, que no tardo, adiós Shun asta la próxima.- sin mas la ojos chocolates se fue, dejando a Shun con palabras en la boca.

_-*Rayos, no le pude decir lo que siento. ¡Soy un idiota!*- el pelinegro se regañaba mentalmente._

* * *

><p>Alice apareció en la esquina de un restaurante, en su mano estaba la carta tele transportadora, la chica tenia algo que hacer antes de irse a Moscu y no era mas y nada manos que despedirse de otras personas que se encontraban en ese mismo local.<p>

En el local se encontraban tres jóvenes, dos chicas y un chico correspondientes, las chicas iban de un lado a otro trayendo comida y llevándose el plato sucio del joven que se las comía, esta comía muy rápido que parecía una maquina devoradora, parecía que nada lo podía parar asta que la campana de la puerta sonó, la joven de cabello anaranjado era la que hizo sonar la campana, en eso la vista de los tres jóvenes que se encontraban adentro se posaron en Alice.

-Alice, que bueno que estas aquí.- dijo una joven de cabello azul claro, tes blanca, ojos del mismo color de cabello, esta correspondía al nombre de Runo.

-¿Que te tenia que decir Marucho?.- dijo el castaño, de ojos rojos carmesí, tes morena, al que correspondía al nombre de Dan.

-Si, dinos que te dijo.- dijo con voz chillona la de cabellos plateados, ojos azules, y tes morena.

-Bueno me dijo sobre sus planes de crear un lugar para poder luchar con bakuganes digitales, pero cambiando de tema. Solo vine aquí para despedirme, me tengo que ir urgente a Moscu, lo siento.- contesto la de ojos achocolatados poniendo un tono de tristeza en sus últimas palabras.

-Ja, no te preocupes siempre estaremos aquí por si necesitas algo.- dijo el de cabellera despeinada y castaño.

-Siempre estaremos aquí para ti.- dijo Runo.

-Aunque el destino nos separe hoy, siempre seremos amigas.- dijo Julie.

-Gracias chicos, los extrañare.- luego de decir aquellas palabras la peli-naranja se fue del local tele transportándose por medio de su carta.

* * *

><p>Dos años habían pasado y en Moscu, se podía apreciar la blanca nieve que caía, cubriéndolo todo con el dulce color blanco, los árboles estaban cubiertos de este y abajo de ellos se encontraba una joven de ojos achocolatados cubierta por aquella nieve y tirada en el suelo.<p>

-¡Alice, resiste, buscare ayuda!.- dijo el bakugan de la joven yéndose para hacer lo que dijo.

-Hydranoid.- murmullo la joven con un tonó débil.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno creo que redactar el ending de la serie no me salio XD! <strong>

**Me salen mejor mis historias propias, pero perdón por el capitulo que me salio mal u.u**

**Y sobre cada cuando posteo los capis, supongo que es cuando tenga mas tiempo, pero no pasara mucho para que los postee.**

**Y por ultima vez Gomen por el capitulo que me salio horrendo u.u espero que no les de una mala impresión como para no seguir leyendo la historia u.u**

**En fin, por favor dejen reviews!**


	2. Despojo

**_Gracias por los reiviews :3 _**

**_Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo ^^_**

* * *

><p>Al despedirse Alice se transporto al hospital donde se encontraba su abuelo, rápidamente ella fue a su cuarto, pero a las afueras de su habitación se encontraba el doctor que estaba encargado del viejo, en cuanto el doctor vio a Alice este le habló.<p>

-Hola señorita Gehabich, que bueno que a venido.- dijo el doctor parándose enfrente de la joven.

-Hola Doctor, ¿como esta mi abuelo?- dijo preocupada la chica de pelo naranja.

-Lastimada mente no se encuentra muy bien, hemos detectado que su enfermedad le sube la temperatura, hace que el calcio de los huesos se pierda dejándolos débiles, pero no hay registro de otra enfermedad parecida a esta, sin mas datos no podemos hacer mucho.- dijo el doctor un poco triste por la joven.

-Entiendo, ¿pero ya progresaron para encontrar una cura verdad?- dijo la joven con esperanzas de que su abuelo pudiera mejorar pronto.

-Estamos asiendo lo que podemos.-

-Entiendo. ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?-

-Claro, pero trate de no causarle ninguna emoción fuerte.-

La muchacha solo asintió y se adentro a la habitación donde se encontraba su abuelo.

-Abuelo.- se inclino la joven para abrasarlo.

-Hola Alice, me alegro de verte.- dijo el viejo correspondiendo le al abrazo.

-Abuelo ¿como te sientes?- dijo la joven aun que ya sabia que lo que tenia era algo grave.

-No me quejo Alice, ¿como te fue con tus amigos?-

-Bueno, solo platicamos un poco.-

-Lo siento Alice, si no fuera por mi tu pudieras pasar mas tiempo con ellos.- dijo un poco deprimido.

-No digas eso, si estoy aquí es para cuidarte, tu eres mi única familia, no se que aria sin ti.-

-Pero...-

-Sin peros, yo estaré contigo asta que te recuperes.-

-Gracias Alice, eres muy buena.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo soy tu nieta, siempre estaré aquí para ti...- hizo una breve pausa mirando el reloj de la habitación. -Valla, ya es tarde, sera mejor irme o se me ara tarde.

-Esta bien Alice no te preocupes.-

-Volveré mañana, bye.-

Alice salió por la perta y se fue del lugar.

* * *

><p>Y así paso un año y medio, Alice yendo y viniendo del hospital para visitar a su abuelo, asta que un día preparando la comida para ir al hospital recibió una llamada de tal hospital.<p>

-_Hola, ¿quien llama?- _dijo la joven contestando el teléfono.

_-Hola ¿es usted Alice Gehabich?- _pregunto un señor.

_-Si, ¿que pasa?-_

_-Lamento informarle que su abuelo, Michael Gehabich, acaba de fallecer esta mañana por la enfermedad que tenia, tratamos de hacer lo posible para evitarlo pero todo fue inútil.-_

_-...-_

_-Solo era eso, la esperamos aquí.- _dijo el señor colgando el teléfono sabiendo que la chica aun se encontraba ahí.

-Alice estas bien.- dijo su bakugan darkus.

-...-

-¿Alice?-

La joven no pudo decir nada, su cara estaba en forma de shock, no podía emitir ni un sonido, cuando despertó de tal estado, se puso en rodillas y comenzó con un llanto tremendo, Hydranoid no pudo hacer o decir algo, sabia que todo podía afectarle a Alice en ese momento, espero asta que parada de llorar para decirle algo.

Cuando por fin paro Hydranoid fue rápidamente del lado de Alice, aun que ya se había calmado no podía evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-Alice debemos ir nos.-

-Hydranoid... mi abuelo... esta... el esta... muerto.-

-Debemos ir por el al hospital.-

-Pero...-

-Sin peros Alice, aun que no lo quieras ver así debemos de ir.-

-Esta bien.- lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz fría.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al hospital Alice seguía igual de fría, con la cabeza baja, Hydranoid estaba preocupado pero no podía hacer nada, recogió el cuerpo de su abuelo y se fue del lugar, esta luego la mando el cuerpo a la funeraria (<em><strong>Yo: no te se que no se como funciona eso xD<strong>_) donde pidió que enterraran el cuerpo de su abuelo, ellos prosiguieron y lo enterraron y ella prosiguió a ir a su casa, ahí seguía igual de fría.

-Alice ¿que te pasa?- pregunto Hydranoid preocupado.

-No me pasa nada, que me debería de pasar?- pregunto la joven con el mismo tono de voz.

-Por que tu no eres así de fría, eres alegre, te debes de volver a animar después de todo no estarás por siempre.-

-Hydranoid por favor déjame en paz.-

-Alice...- fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

* * *

><p>Medio año paso y todo marchaba mal, Alice no recobraba su animo de antes, ahora solo se la pasaba en casa encerrada, ella y Hydranoid no hablaban mucho entre si, todo iba mal desde la muerte de su abuelo.<p>

Un día cuando de noche tocaron la puerta y Alice fue a abrir.

-¿Es usted Alice Gehabich?- dijo un sujeto con vestimenta formal.

-Si ¿por que lo pregunta?-

-Como el propietario de esta casa a muerto y no dejo testamento dejando celo a alguien mas esta casa oficialmente es del Gobierno.-

-¿Como? ¡No pueden!-

-Claro que podemos y en este mismo instante debe de desalojar la casa.- dijo empujando a Alice afuera de su hogar tirándola a la nieve.

-Auch.- se quejo la joven.

-Chicos por acá, saquen todo del aquí.- dijo llamando una gran multitud de hombres.

-No saquen nada, esto es de mi propiedad.- dijo ella agarrando sus cosas.

-Pero que niña tan obstinada, veamos si esto te calma.- dijo el dándole un golpe.

El golpe hizo que cayera Alice al suelo y no se pudiera mover del dolor.

-¡Alice!- grito Hydranoid que se encontraba en la ventana del cuarto de ella. -¿Estas bien? ¿Que esta pasando?-

-Lo que pasa, pequeño juguete, es que si no se largan de aquí no tendremos piedad con ustedes.- dijo el sujeto muy altanero.

-Tu...- dijo Hydranoid pero fue interrumpido.

-No importa nos iremos, vayámonos Hydranoid.- dijo con la cabeza abajo.

-Pero...-

-Dije, vayámonos.-

-Esta bien.-

Se fueron de lo que antes era su hogar, para colmo en esa noche, era invierno por lo cual se vino una tormenta de nieve, Alice y Hydranoid caminaron todo un trayecto de medio Kilometro con tal tormenta, luego de caminar tanto Alice se puso de rodillas.

-Hydranoid no puedo mas.- dijo con un tono cansado.

-Vamos Alice, debemos de encontrar un lugar en donde encontremos refugio.-

-De verdad, no pedo seguir, siento que se me congelaron las piernas.-

-Alice... ven asta acá.- dijo tratando de que la joven llegara a un árbol, por suerte lo logro.

-¡Alice, resiste, buscare ayuda!.- dijo el bakugan de la joven yéndose para hacer lo que dijo.

-Hydranoid.- murmullo la joven con un tonó débil.

Cuando el bakugan se fue del lugar la joven empezó a cerrar los ojos aun que ella no los quería cerrar, de pronto ya no resistió y cerro los ojos.

Hydranoid llego con una joven de pelo largo y castaño, joven venia corriendo muy veloz y detrás de ellos se oían mas pasos.

-¿Es en esta dirección?- la joven de pelo castaño le pregunto al bakugan.

-Si. Mira ahí esta.- el bakugan se fue donde la joven estaba al parecer dormida. -Esto no esta bien, tiene los ojos cerrados y esta fría.-

-No lo puedo creer ella podría ser...- le joven hablo al ver a Alice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAN!<strong>_

_**Terminó el cap asta aquí xD**_

_**Que triste lo que le paso a Alice u.u T.T**_

_**Casi lloro cuando lo escribí T-T**_

**_¡¿QUE LE PASARA A ALICE? ¿QUIEN ES LA JOVEN QUE LA ENCONTRÓ? ¿QUIEN PODRÍA SER ELLA? DEJEN REIVIEWS!_**


	3. ¡¿Gemelos!

_**Hola, lo siento por la espera pero estuve un poco ocupada con los estudios y esas cosas u.u**_

_**Bueno en siguiente capitulo habrá personajes inventados por mi.**_

_**Sin mas los dejo leer ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: ¡¿Gemelos?<strong>

Después de la llegada de la joven castaña habían pasado mínimo como veinte minutos, tras haberla encontrado raramente ella recordó algo, algo que incumbía a su amigo y socio de la compañía, pensado en voz alta ella dijo...

-No lo puedo creer ella podría ser...- le joven hablo al ver a Alice.

Sin poder decir algo mas fue interrumpida.

-Señorita Saito, ¿que quiere que hagamos con esta chica?- los pasos que venían atrás no eran mas ni nada menos que unos médicos, estos le preguntaron a Kiyoko, la joven castaña del lugar, al ver a aquella peli naranja.

-Llévenla a mi casa, denle lo que necesite rápido.- les ordeno la castaña.

-¡Si!- al oír los médicos la respuesta la llevaron en brazos y se fueron en la dirección en la que habían llegado.

-Hydranoid, dime quien es esa chica.- la castaña se refirió al bakugan darkus.

-Ella es mi dueña, su nombre es Alice Gehabich.- dijo el bakugan.

-*_¿Gehabich?*_- pensó la castaña sorprendida.

-¿Nos podemos ir? No es por ser descortés, pero estoy preocupado por Alice, quiero saber como se encuentra.-

-Esta bien, vayámonos.-

* * *

><p>Los médicos, junto con la joven castaña, llagaron a una mansión, era un poco lujosa pero no era para tanto, entraron rápidamente en ella, atendieron a la joven peli naranja poniéndola en en cuarto, le inyectaron suero, también le pusieron una toalla caliente, pues tenía mucha temperatura, una vez le pusieron todo lo que necesitaba Kiyoko, la joven de hace unos momentos, se acerco cada ve a ella, era sorprendente el parecido que tenía con aquella persona, alguien mas en ese instante entro también.<p>

-Kiyoko me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo.- dijo un chico, el cual conocía muy bien a la joven.

-Allen, que bueno que estas aquí, creo que te interesara ver esto.- dijo Kiyoko, una joven de 17 años de edad, pelo castaño largo asta la cintura, ojos de igual color y brillantes, es la mejor amiga de Allen y la socia del mismo.

-Kiyoko, tenemos una empresa que dirigir mientras mi padrastro no esta, ¿que podría ser mas importante...?- dijo Allen con seriedad, pero quedo sorprendido al ver a aquella peli naranja muy parecida a el, el tiene el cabello corto anaranjado, ojos chocolate, tes morena, con 18 años de edad.

-Allen, no crees que ella podría ser...- la castaña habló pero fue interrumpida.

-Kiyoko, no por que ella sea parecida a mi significa que ella sea mi gemela perdida, o por lo menos ¿tienes alguna prueba de que ella sea?- dijo el un poco indiferente.

-Si las tengo, mira el es su bakugan, se llama Hydranoid, el mismo dijo que ella se asía llamar Alice Gehabich.- dijo alegre Kiyoko.

-¿Como puedo saber que no mienten?- dijo aun desconfiado el chico.

-Allen, se te zafó un tornillo, no es ninguna impostora que quiere tener la empresa, en Moscú nadie sabe de nuestra empresa, por eso nos fuimos de vacaciones para acá.- termino de argumentar la chica.

-Esta bien.- se rindió -Pero quiero confirmarlo con sus palabras.-

-Como tu quieras.- dijo la peli castaña para acercarse le a Alice un poco mas para revisarla.

Todo parecía bien, pero algo la impacto, cuando revisaba el cuello de la pali anaranjada vi algo inusual, no era nada menos que un sello, un sello que ella conocía muy bien, pues ella estudia un poco sobre esas cosas.

-Allen, creo que la explicación que esperas de ella tardara un poco.- dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo acercándose a Alice también.

-¿Re conoces este sello? es el que te mostré hace unos días.- dijo con el mismo tono.

-Es imposible.- viendo preocupado.

-Este sello de nivel alto, solo personas con grandes poderes pueden hacer este sello en poco tiempo, pero, ¿Por que poner el sello de perdida de memoria con ella? No tiene sentido.-

-Es demasiado raro, amenos que...- el joven peli naranja no completo.

Pues de pronto alguien toco la puerta y la abrió.

-Hola, hola, me dijeron que aquí se encontraban y bine para acá.- dijo un joven rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hitoshi, hola, ¿para que viniste?- dijo la castaña.

-Pes solo quería saber cuando volveríamos a Tokio, creo que empiezo a resfriarme je je.- dijo Hitoshi rascándose la cabeza, como dije era rubio, tenía unos bellos ojos azul cielo, de tes blanca, era amigable y muy guapo, de 17 años de edad.

-Es cierto, saliste a pasear, espero que no te ayas enfermado, eso no nos beneficiaría para nada, creo que entres días nos marchamos.- Allen le respondió al rubio.

-Creo que por suerte no, pero cambiando de tema, ¿quien es ella?- dijo el rubio un poco confundido.

-Pues ella es...- antes de que Kiyoko pudiera decir algo Allen la interrumpió.

-Solo la estamos ayudando asta que despierte.-

-Ahh entiendo, ¿pero que no lo esta asiendo?- dijo el rubio señalando a Alice.

Inmediatamente Allen y Kiyoko voltearon, Kiyoko era la mas sorprendida, pues ella sabía muy bien las cualidades del sello que le habían puesto, con este la persona que tenia el sello tardaba na semana en despertarse por el terrible dolor que causaba.

-Donde... ¿Donde estoy?... ¿Quienes son?... ¿Quien soy yo?- dijo la peli naranjada muy confundida.

-Alice...- dijo Hydranoid preocupado por la chica.

-Valla, si es verdad, perdiste toda tu memoria, me presento, soy Kiyoko Saito, tu eres Alice Gehabich.- dijo la castaña aparentando estar tranquila.

-Bueno, como no quiero ser in respetuoso me presento, soy Hitoshi Hayashi, un gusto.- dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

-Allen, soy Allen Gehabich.- dijo con tono un poco serio.

-Pero ella dijo que era Alice Gehabich, tu has dicho que eres Allen Gehabich, ¿Que significa?- dijo aun confundida la pelinaranja.

-¿Los dos son gemelos.- dijo Kiyoko como si nada.

-¡¿QUE?- gritaron Hitoshi y Alice.

-¡Kiyoko!- regaño el pelinaranja a la chica.

-Hay.- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que metió la pata.

Después de una larga discusión, declaran doce cada punto de cada uno, Kiyoko diciéndole de cosas a Allen, Hitoshi, Hydranoid y Alice viendo las escenas, llegaron a un punto donde se calmaron y dejaron el tema asta ahí.

* * *

><p>Los tres días pasaron casi volando, Kiyoko y Hitoshi se volvieron amigos de Alice, Hydranoid estaba por lo menos tranquilo, aun que Alice no se acordaba de el, pero lo que a el mas le alegraba era de que estuviera bien, Allen trataba de hacer su rol de hermano mayor, aunque era un poco pésimo para eso, ya que no se comunicaba casi mucho con su hermana, Alice trataba de recordar su pasado pero no podía, eso la ponía triste, pero nunca se lo contó a ninguno de los cuatro, por fin llego el momento de ir se de Moscú.<p>

-Alice, ¿Estas lista para irte?.- dijo Kiyoko un poco preocupada, pues Alice se había quedado viendo el paisaje antes de subirse a la nave donde se iban a ir para ir a Tokio.

-Si, creo que estoy lista.- dijo Alice yéndose con Kiyoko a la nave, una ve se subió se sentó junto con Hitoshi.

-Alice, todo estará bien ya veras, algo termino, pero desde el fin empieza un nuevo comienzo.- dijo poniendo una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Gracias, Hitoshi.- dijo un poco sonrojada.

Por fin la nave despego, con su dirección a Tokio, en el cual no estarían durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno no lo dije arriba, pero, ¡Gracias por los reviews!<em>**

**_Shun: hey ¿cuando me meterás por fin en la historia?_**

**_Yo: ¿Tu que haces aquí?_**

**_Shun: solo responde mi pregunta._**

**_Yo: Pues en el siguiente episodio lo descubrirás, ¿algo mas?_**

**_Shun: si, ¡¿POR QUE ALICE SE SONROJO CON ESE CHICO?_**

**_Yo: no se, ¿estas celoso?_**

**_Shun: no lo estoy, solo dime._**

**_Yo: pronto lo descubrirás, ahora que estas aquí as me el favor._**

**_Shun: Ya que, POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS._**


	4. Dos piedras mas en el camino

_**Bueno, se que me tarde un poco en subir los capítulos.**_

_**Shun: ¿Un poco? ¡¿UN POCO?**_

_**Yo: Ya se, lo lamento mucho por la tardanza, pero solo una cosa, deberán encontrar en enemigo en esta historia, por que de verdad nadie sabrá n.n**_

_**Shun: Y ¿que se ganara el que adivine en el transcurso de la historia?**_

_**Yo: aparecer en el cap final de la historia con su personaje favorito o amado ^^, si es que no esta emparejado ya con alguien**_

_**Shun: o.O**_

_**Gracias por el review, no perderé la esperanza de recibir mas en el futuro ^^**_

_**Que comience este capitulo!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Dos piedras mas en el camino.<strong>

Un día normal en el interespacio Bakugan, todas las personas que se encontraban adentro estaban en sus peleas junto con sus bakugan, en tal lugar había un torneo donde tal castaño de ojos rojos estaba en una pelea junto con su bakugan pyrus, Drago, en el cual competía contra su mejor amigo de atributo ventus, era una batalla entre los mejores peleadores de aquel lugar, entre la gran multitud estaban los peleadores ya reconocidos en el interespacio, osea, Marucho, Ren, Fabia, los dos últimos de vacaciones, Jake, Julie, Mira, Keith, Baron, Ace, mientras Sellon y Anubias estaban muy lejos de la multitud solo observando desde una pantalla del centro del interespacio.

-Vamos Drago, acaba con Shun ahora.- dijo Dan para activar el poder de tan poderoso bakugan.

-Resiste Taylean.- dijo Shun apoyando a su bakugan que recibió el ataque.

Mientras tanto con los otros peleadores.

-¡Vamos Shun, tu puedes, dale duro!- dijo tal peli azul gritándole a su "amor".

-¿Tienes que hacer eso cada vez que el tiene una batalla?- dijo Ren al lado de ella un poco cansado por su actitud.

-Ya dejen ver en paz la pelea sin decir nada mas.- dijo Ace callándolos a los dos.

Tras unos cortos minutos, Dan y Drago dieron el golpe final a Taylean, dándoles la victoria en el torneo.

-Bien, ganamos de nuevo, lo hicimos Drago.- dijo Dan celebrando con su Bakugan.

-Buen trabajo Dan.- dijo el peli negro para estrechar su mano con la persona que el menciono.

Los peleadores que estaban en la multitud mirando la batalla bajaron al estadio para hablar con Dan y Shun.

-Otra vez ganaste Dan, aun que pienso que Shun debió de ganar.- comento Fabia la ver la derrota de su "amado".

-No es cierto, Dan gano por que el es el mejor, no hay nada malo en la pelea.- Mira fue la que le dio la contraria a Fabia.

-Pero como te atreves...- Fabia fue interrumpida.

-Ya basta chicas, otra vez se ponen a pelear como niñas pequeñas.- dijo Ren agarrando a Fabia.

-Es cierto lo que Ren dijo, dejen de pelear por una vez.- dijo Ace sujetando a Mira que al parecer tenia la misma intención que Fabia.

-Pero...- ambas chicas fueron interrumpidas.

-Hola, estamos buscando a un tal Shun Kazami.- dijo una chica de pelo morado de ojos negros, que estaba con otra chica y estas habían entrado al estadio igual que las personas anteriores.

-Soy yo, quienes son ustedes, ¿nos conocemos?- dijo el mencionado.

-Pues me presento, soy Lily y no, no nos conocemos.- dijo la chica que había hablado anterior mente, tenia el cabello lizo y brillante, de tes entre morena y blanca, de unos 17 años de edad.

-Yo por mi parte, me llamo Sasha.- dijo la otra chica de pelo verde ondulado y ojos azules parecidos aun verde mas bajo, de tes morena, de 18 de edad.

-¡AAAHHH!- grito Julie de al parecer... ¿emoción?

-¿Que te pasa?- dijo Marucho desconcertado al ver la reacción de la chica.

-Ellas son Lily y Sasha, las famosas cantantes de la empresa Hiro, no puedo creer que en realidad se han ellas.- dijo aun emocionada.

-En efecto cariño, somos las mismas personas, pero no creas que te daremos un autógrafo.- dejo Sasha en un tono muy superior.

-¿Y que desean de mi?- dijo Shun serio.

-Solo queremos que te unas a nuestra empresa como la nueva cara de ella.- dijo Lily acercándose cada vez mas a Shun.

-Me temo que ya esta en la empresa Marukura.- dijo Marucho.

-Así que déjenlo en paz ustedes dos.- dijo Fabia interponiéndose en el camino de Lily.

-Pero dejen hablar al pobre, no es tampoco suyo.- dijo Sasha arrogante.

-Igual que ellos, les digo que no, yo no tengo ninguna intención de unirme a ustedes.- dijo Shun.

-¡¿Pero que te pasa...?.- iba a decir Sasha pero fue interrumpida.

-Déjalo, si no quiere unirse nos aya el, pero acá tienes mi tarjeta bombón, cambia de opinión.- dijo Lily lanzando le una tarjeta la cual el la atrapo.

En poco ellas se fueron del estadio, dejando a los peleadores con un mal sabor en la boca.

-¿Pero a que vino eso de repente?- dijo Dan confundido.

-Ni idea.- por fin hablo baron, quien estaba muy callado.

-Bueno, sobre lo ocurrido no importa, les quiero informal a ustedes de una vez sobre algo.- comenzó a hablar Marucho.

-Se trata de comida.- dijo Dan entusiasmado por la idea que se le vino a la mente, mientras los demás cayeron al estilo anime.

-No Dan, se trata de una fiesta que vamos a organizar en nuestra empresa, para celebrar que el interespacio tuvo un gran triunfo con la gente.- dijo Marucho explicando el tema.

-Oh, ¿quienes van a venir?- dijo Dan.

-Van a venir personas importantes, pero también los demás miembros de los peleadores.- dijo Marucho alegre por lo ultimo.

-Con que vendrá Runo, genial.- dijo dan asiendo que Mira se entristeciera.

-Y también Alice...- Susurro Shun pero tal peli azul logro alcanzar a escuchar también.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en una habitación oscura, en la que un sujeto de unos cuarenta años de edad mas o menos por la forma de su cuerpo, se encontraba sentado en una silla que si lo veías desde la puerta paresia un trono, este estaba contactando al parecer a una mujer de unos treinta, cuando termino de hablar con ella se fue.<p>

-Con que mi plan no funciono ¿eh?- dijo el que estaba sentado- ¡JA JA JA JA! Con que después de todo Alice tendrá que sufrir mas.

Sin darse cuenta el hombre, una chica que estaba oculta tras una pared se encontraba con al parecer unas lagrimas, pues estas se lograban distinguir, mas su rostro no.

-Pobre de ella, pero yo lo hago por el, para que deje de estar poseído.- dijo aquella joven hablando para si sola.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Marucho se encontraba hablando con Runo por video chat sobre el tema de la fiesta que se haría para celebrar, ella se notaba alegre, pues no había visto a todos los chicos en mucho tiempo, ni mucho menos a su chico.<p>

-¿Y que te parece? ¿Podrás venir?- Dijo Marucho resolviendo sus dudas.

-Claro que si, no me lo perdería por nada, ¿dime quienes mas irán?- dijo muy interesada.

-Pues todos están acá, solo faltan tu y Alice.- dijo Marucho alegre.

-Oh, bien, dime ¿ya la as contactado? yo no lo e podido hacer durante mucho tiempo.- dijo cambiando su tono de alegría a uno de tristeza.

-No he podido, a decir verdad, esperaba que tu me pudieras decir en donde estaba.- dijo Marucho serio.

-Pues, yo ya no la tengo en mis contactos de video, es muy extraño, ella no me borraría y ni yo mucho menos, ni por accidente.- dijo empezando a sospechar algo.

-Por mi parte, cada vez que la trato de contactar, me dice que la transmisión que quiero ya no existe.- dijo mientras confirma de nuevo para ver si seguía igual, lo cual lo confirmo.

-¿Crees que algo malo le haya pasado?- dijo Runo preocupada.

-Pues, espero que no, pero no te mentiré, lo mas seguro es que si.- dijo Marucho hablando con su verdad.

Un silencio se propago por la habitación, un silencio que al parecer no se podría interrumpir.

* * *

><p>En una habitación, se encontraban dos chicas con si pijama para ya acostarse, esas dos chicas correspondían al nombre de Mira y Fabia, a ellas les había tocado habitación juntas, por lo cual era la causa principal de tantas peleas, pero esta vez se veían tristes.<p>

-_*Me pregunto si Dan sigue interesada en ella, después de todo, debo de admitir que es muy hermosa.*_- pensó Mira muy triste.

-Oye Mira, ¿Sabes algo sobre la tal Alice?- Dijo Fabia para la sorpresa de la mencionada.

-Pues algo, solo se que formo parte de los peleadores desde sus inicios, que era muy buena amiga de todos, ¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Temes a la competencia?- dijo Mira con una cara bromista.

-Claro que no, yo no tengo celos.- dijo Fabia sin escuchar tanto a Mira.

-Yo nunca dije de celos.- dijo Mira con un tono de victoria, a lo cual solo recibió un almohadazo.

-Ya cállate y duérmete.- dijo echándose a su colchón enfadada.

Mira hizo lo mismo y apago las luces que dejaron prendidas.

* * *

><p>En el aeropuerto había llegado apenas un avión que venia de Moscu, este era un aeropuerto privado, de la nave que acabo de aterrizar bajaron dos personas.<p>

-Estamos en japón, pronto llegaremos a la mansión G&S Alice, prepárate, ahí esta tu mamá.- dijo tal peli castaña.

-Estoy lista, Kiyoko.- dijo una peli naranja sonriendo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eso es todo lo que alcance a escribir.<strong>_

_**Shun: bueno, pero esa tal Lily ¿Que quiere conmigo?**_

_**Yo: nada bueno u.u**_

_**Shun: D: y bueno, la chica esa de la habitación oscura, ¿de quien habla de estar poseído?**_

_**Yo: te estas adelantando mucho, ademas, como si yo te lo fuera a decir.**_

_**Shun: ¬_¬**_

_**Yo: has el favor ya para eso estas.**_

_**Shun: ok... DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR, ¿QUIEN ES EL SUJETO QUE ESTABA SENTADO? ¿QUIEN ESTA POSEIDO?**_

_**Yo: para lo de que estén en el Fic, recomiendo que vean mas capítulos, al final yo diré quien es la ganador/a.**_


End file.
